Too Late to Realize
by aquadeux
Summary: How'd it feel if you're loving someone latelt; so late and hopeless. Mir x Nana Fanfic! ANGST!


Disclaimer : Nana belongs to After School in PLEDIS entertainment. And so the same with Mir too. I own the plot only.

Warning : GAJELAS. OOC, tulisan orang lagi stress (galaw detected).

* * *

**Too Late to Realize**

Original made by minamoto yui-taetar-han kyu mi-taree**  
**

_I own and lost everything because of you;_

Romance, Angst

Pairing : Bang Chulyeong/Mir (MBLAQ) x Nana (After School)

* * *

_The World without you has_

_Chewed out my heart_

_Stomped on my dignity_

_Torn apart my heart.._

_So.. Why? Why did you leave me behind?_

_**너**__**때문에 **__**(Because of You) – After School;**_

Nana kembali tertawa dengan memaksa. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya ketika ia menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Kemudian dibukanya lagi perlahan kedua mata indahnya itu, dilihatnya tak ada perubahan sedikitpun –terhadap dirinya, masih tetap cantik, indah, rupawan dan sempurna. Tanpa cela. Dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, sangat terlihat ia tidak sedang senang. Tidak sama sekali. Dan ketika itu juga, Nana untuk yang kesekian kalinya berfikir bahwa ia tak pantas hidup sebagai manusia.

Jika hari itu ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, maka hari ini ia tak akan pernah _mengenalnya, tertawa karenanya, mengetahui bagaimana rasa percaya itu, dan menjalani hidup dengan lebih ceria_. Tidak. Nana tak bisa berfikir, apakah ia harus senang atau menyesal.

Saat itu Nana hanya merasakan hal yang biasa. Tak peduli bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi baginya. _Chic-expressions_ dan predikat _Ice Princess_ yang dimilikinya secara mutlak didalam After School membuatnya tak pernah peduli dengan hal lain yang tak seharusnya ia urusi, termasuk perasaan orang lain.

"_Nana, uhm.. boleh aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu?"_ _ding_! Dan dengan dinginnya Nana hanya menyimpan nomor ponselnya di ponsel laki-laki muda itu tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Bahkan hanya untuk menggumam-pun tidak. Ini adalah ending Idol Army yang tidak biasa untuknya.

Nana tidak pernah mempercayai seutuhnya bahwa laki-laki itu memang benar-benar adalah seorang fanboy dari dirinya; dan ia selalu berkata –dengan lemah "Ia fanboy atau bukan, itu adalah urusannya dan aku tidak berhak memaksanya untuk berkata _`ya`_ ataupun _`tidak_`"

Meskipun Nana harus mengakui bahwa hatinya tidak sekeras itu. Hatinya bukan batu, hatinya juga bukan kristal –atau apapun benda keras yang tak bisa ditembus dan dipecahkan oleh benda lain, termasuk benda bernama cinta itu. Nana harus mengakui di dalam hatinya; Ia senang.

_I laughed a lot, Because of You.._

Nana telah kesekian kalinya mengelak bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepadanya –laki laki dengan 3 huruf itu. Seakan bibirnya tak pernah kering untuk berkata _"tidak"_ kepada siapapun yang berusaha untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Ia tak perlu mengelak bila memang kenyataannya ia memang _in love with him. _Sudah berulang kali rapper termuda di dalam grup memergokinya sedang berkomunikasi dengan lelaki itu, dan bahkan berbicara lewat telepon hingga larut malam; dan Nana hanya bisa berkata _"Kami baru bisa berkomunikasi karena siang hari kami sibuk."_

Sudah berulang kali leader;sekaligus eomma di dalam grup memergoki Nana tersenyum di dalam tidurnya –yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tersenyum untuk lelaki itu, dan Nana selalu berkata _"tidak semua mimpi indah adalah tentangnya."_

Nana tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya untuk berkata tidak, meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu apakah benar ia ingin berkata tidak.

_I cried a lot, Because of You..._

Nana banyak belajar tentang hidup dari lelaki yang bahkan tak ia anggap mengerti hidup. Nana mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri meskipun sedikit demi sedikit, Nana mulai mempelajari tentang orang lain yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, memahami perasaannya dan menghargainya. Nana mulai mengerti dengan apa saja yang sudah dialaminya selama 19 hidup bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Hidup tidak hanya milik kita, hidup juga milik orang lain. Dan kau harus bisa menghargai hidup orang lain sebelum orang lain menganggapmu hidup."_

"_Tidak semua orang tertawa untuk kesenangan. Beberapa orang tertawa untuk rasa perih yang diderita, dan aku adalah orang yang termasuk tipe itu."_

"_Aku tidak pernah ingin dianggap sebagai orang yang lemah, dan karena itulah aku tertawa. Bukan karena aku merasa akulah yang paling hebat, tapi justru aku merasa akulah orang paling bodoh, karena hanya bisa tertawa dan berteriak dikala orang lain mengatakan sesuatu yang lain."_

Dan karena itulah, hampir setiap pagi mata Nana selalu terlihat sipit. Itu bukan pengaruh penutup mata yang ia kenakan. Itu hanya kedok.

_I believed in the love, Because of You.._

Nana tidak pernah mempercayai hal-hal tentang cinta sampai ketika lelaki itu masuk ke hidupnya dan menyatakan semuanya. Sudah beberapa pria menyatakan perasaannya kepada Nana, dan ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia apa yang lelaki itu katakan kepadanya.

"_Mungkin aku tak perlu mengatakan kata-kata gombal itu untukmu. Aku hanya perlu mendeskripsikannya beberapa untukmu. Aku senang mengenalmu di dalam hidupku, dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal akan semua yang sudah terjadi di antara kau dan aku. Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu untuk ini, tapi aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dimanapun dan kapanpun. Meski ini sederhana, aku anggap kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Dan oh ya, aku benar-benar fanboymu!"_

Dan dengan itu, Nana mengetahui apa makna cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dari orang yang bahkan tak terlihat akan mencintai seseorang. Cinta tak selalu memiliki, cinta hanya perlu rasa percaya dan ketulusan. Dan Nana tak yakin ia sudah merasakannya. Yang jelas, ia percaya bahwa cinta itu benar-benar ada –untuk sekarang.

_And Because of You, Because of You.. I've lost my everything._

Nana kembali tertawa dengan memaksa. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya ketika ia menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Kemudian dibukanya lagi perlahan kedua mata indahnya itu, dilihatnya tak ada perubahan sedikitpun –terhadap dirinya, masih tetap cantik, indah, rupawan dan sempurna. Tanpa cela. Diusapnya kembali matanya yang hampir menjatuhkan air mata dari sana –melunturkan maskara yang telah ia pakai serapi mungkin. Nana membenci warna hitam –hitam adalah warna kegelapan tanpa titik terang di depannya. Hitam adalah warna buta dan tak ada penerangan disana. Hitam adalah harga mati untuk seseorang yang sudah tak diberi kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia. Dan sayangnya, hari ini Nana memakai gaun hitam, maskara hitam tebal, dan apapun yang berada di hadapannya berubah menjadi hitam seketika. Kecuali hatinya, yang bersemi menjadi merah diantara hitamnya benda-benda lain. Nana beberapa kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang sakit jiwa –atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya menjadi terlihat gila dan menjadi manusia tak waras hari itu. Sayangnya tak ada sesuatupun yang menjadi permasalahan kecuali.. Bang Chulyeong.

"_Nana, sudah.. Ah! Kenapa kau menangis? Maskaramu jadi luntur begitu!"_ eomma kedua setelah sang leader langsung duduk di sebelah Nana dan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

Seperti biasa, tanpa berbicara, Nana hanya berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Dan Jung Ah yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan Nana yang aneh itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memastikan bahwa Nana tidak akan bunuh diri.

Udara begitu dingin di pagi hari dimana matahari tak menyinari dunia dengan sempurna. Sayup-sayup hanya terdengar suara burung berkicau dan angin yang kencang berhembus. Suasana pagi itu merasuk kedalam hati Nana yang paling dalam. Ia merasa bodoh dan gagal menjadi manusia –yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama orang lain dengan cinta. Ia gagal. Karena sebelum ia merasakannya, orang yang seharusnya bersamanya sudah tak bisa menyapanya, tertawa dan menangis dengannya, juga memberi pegangan hidup untuknya. Berulang kali Nana hanya bisa tersenyum dengan memaksa terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya –walau hatinya menjerit kesakitan. Dan entah rasa sakit itu bisa disembuhkan atau tidak. Tidak ada penangkal lain.

Nana berjalan dengan lambat sambil menatap pemandangan langit di pagi bisu itu. Langit yang seharusnya tersenyum dengan warna biru kini hanya menunjukkan tanda-tanda tangisannya –hujan. Matahari yang seharusnya membelai manusia di dunia agar tidak kedinginan, hari itu gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Dan Nana, yang seharusnya hari itu gembira kini hanya bisa terdiam dan mencibir terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"_Nana, apa besok kau libur? Mau jalan-jalan tidak? Kebetulan besok aku juga libur!"_

"_Uhn, iya besok aku libur. Mau jalan-jalan kemana?"_

"_Ke taman saja kalau mau! Bunga-bunga disana sedang mekar lho, mau tidak? Besok aku jemput kalau mau~"_

"_Eh? Iya tentu saja. Eh.. Mireu.."_

"_Hmm..?"_

"_Mungkin aku memang salah; tapi sebaiknya mulai besok kita harus lebih sering bersama.."_

"_Lho? Ada apa Nana? Kau sakit toh?"_

"_Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu, idiot!"_

Nana hanya tersenyum sambil terus bercucuran air mata melihat sesuatu yang terbaring di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki yang –baru saja ia sadari, Ia mencintainya. Dan belum sempat bahkan mereka bertemu lagi setelah Nana menyadarinya, lelaki itu harus pergi –kedunia yang tak akan pernah bisa diraih oleh Nana sebelum ia mengalami sendiri apa yang dimaksud dengan kematian.

_I Miss you, I need you.. Even in my dreams, I'm with you.._

Nana hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, menatap seorang Bang Chulyeong yang kini hanya tinggal fisiknya saja. Semua yang ada di dalam dirinya sudah terbang ke suatu tempat lain dan itu tak akan kembali meskipun Nana melakukan hal paling baik atau buruk sekalipun. Nana hanya bisa mencerca dirinya sendiri dengan hujatan dan hinaan. Bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh; yang bisa menyia-nyiakan cinta yang sudah berada di depan matanya dan baru bisa menerimanya ketika orang yang memberinya cinta itu akan pergi. Tak ada gunanya lagi baginya mengucapkan "_I love you, saranghaeyo_" siapa yang akan mendengar? _Nana. Kau bukan bodoh. Sangat bodoh._

"_Kadang-kadang, kita tak sadar kalau diri kita dekat dengan yang namanya kematian, lho."_

"_Kau tahu? Kematian itu harga mutlak dari Tuhan, dan kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kita akan mati, jadi gunakanlah waktu sebaik mungkin agar semua yang kita inginkan bisa terwujud~"_

Semuanya terbukti. Dan Nana mengalami apa yang dimaksud dengan ditinggalkan. Dan tak hanya orang yang mati yang sia-sia bila belum bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, tetapi juga yang ditinggal mati –tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk yang sudah mati.

Nana hanya bisa meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan –meski tak berguna, setidaknya ia bisa memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyesal.

_Next to you, My love is true.. Wanna go back to when I was with you.._

Nana hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya dan Mir. Memimpikannya di dalam tidur, tertawa sendiri mengingat ocehan dan teriakannya, dan semua yang ia katakan kepada unnie-unnie nya –bahwa ia tidak mencintainya, bahwa ia hanya sekedar _sharing_ di dalam kehidupan, dan hal-hal lain yang kini menuntut kejujuran dari hati Nana. Bahwa semua itu bohong. _Nana mencintainya, Nana mencintainya, Nana mencintainya. Apakah sia-sia bila Nana mengatakan itu saat ini?_

Nana kembali tertawa dengan memaksa. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya ketika ia menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Kemudian dibukanya lagi perlahan kedua mata indahnya itu, dilihatnya tak ada perubahan sedikitpun –terhadap dirinya, masih tetap cantik, indah, rupawan dan sempurna. Tanpa cela. Dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, sangat terlihat ia tidak sedang senang. Tidak sama sekali. Dan ketika itu juga, Nana untuk yang kesekian kalinya berfikir bahwa ia tak pantas hidup sebagai manusia.

Nana ingin kembali bersama dengannya, meski tak mungkin, Nana berharap sebuah keajaiban akan menghampirinya; lalu Nana akan berkata dengan mantap, "_Bila aku bisa hidup sekali lagi dari awal bersamanya, maka dari detik pertama itulah aku akan mencintainya sampai detik terakhir aku bernafas bersamanya."_

Dan Nana hanya bisa menangis, menunggu keajaiban itu benar-benar datang untuknya, dan juga untuk Mir. Sekali lagi ia tekan dadanya, rasanya tetap sama. Sakit.

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

hello! this is HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree speaking!

once again ANGST fanfic from me. Dunno why, still can write any fluffs or.. anything. I just thought about angst;angst and angst. Even that, hope ya like this.

terinspirasi luar biasa dari Because of You-nya After School. liriknya menusuk jiwa raga /plak

kritik dan saran, juga komen will be very appreciated! REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3

_-HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree-_


End file.
